


Firestarter

by Brackster



Series: Team GB [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fire, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e13 Parting Shot, Pranking, Team, is this short enough to be a drabble?, pranks gone wrong, this is what happens when i get given prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackster/pseuds/Brackster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz attempts to prank Daisy. It goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a conversation I had with my brother about how Fitz is a massive troll and we got onto a tangent about how Iain de Caestecker also played a Barlow in Coronation Street, on which his Aunt Tracey burnt accidentally started a fire which killed two people which is taking trolling a bit too far. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this really belongs as part of this series but there were a couple of small points that could possibly tie it in if you squint.
> 
> Also this is the closest I've ever come to writing for a prompt - if you enjoy this kind of nonsense, come talk to me on tumblr (or just send me anon prompts or anything inbetween) [@ladycrankyportcullis](http://ladycrankyportcullis.tumblr.com)

Fitz sniggered to himself as he snuck out of the locker room, looking around furtively to ensure nobody spotted him in the act of pulling the greatest prank of all time. He couldn't wait to see Daisy's reaction - he'd been dying to get back at her following the unfortunate incident where she'd stolen all his trousers and replaced them a single kilt whilst he'd been in the shower. To make matters worse she'd chosen the MacEwen tartan, which just happened to be the tartan of his sworn childhood enemy, Alex MacEwen, who'd tormented him throughout his youth - one of the points of torment being that there was no 'Fitz' tartan. He also couldn't wait for Simmons to find out - he'd bragged to her earlier about having come up with the best prank ever, yet she'd been dismissive, barely even looking up from her microscope to give him her customary eye roll and 'Oh Fitz'. He'd show them.

Five minutes later when the fire alarms were blaring and the base was being evacuated, Fitz began to reassess the genius of his prank.

Nobody was injured, so that was a good thing. Plus all the really important stuff was stored in vaults which could withstand a nuclear bomb, so a little fire was nothing - at least that's what Fitz kept telling himself as he stood alongside the rest of the team in a line along the ridge of a hill overlooking the smoking ruins of the base. None of them bore anything more than superficial injuries, Simmons had already checked them over for that, but they still looked a sorry sight - soot stained their faces and several of them had torn their clothes and gained minor grazes and bruises in the escape. A light breeze ruffled his hair as Fitz rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, determined to avoid eye contact with any of his teammates as they all stared at him awaiting an explanation. Eventually he found his voice, staring at Coulson's shoes.

"I'm sorry sir, it was meant to be a prank - the device I placed in Daisy's locker was supposed to explode with safe, indoor fireworks when she opened it. I thought it would be funny, guess my hand must have slipped with the powder or something...' he mumbled, his voice trailing off.

All eyes were on him, so nobody noticed Simmons' eyes widen as she pressed a hand to her mouth in shock.

Nobody noticed that they were being watched by two old friends either. Hunter handed the audio-visual telescope to his ex-wife as he collapsed behind the rock they were using for cover clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his face as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Seriously Hunter, one of them could have gotten killed!" Bobbi berated him.

"But," he panted, struggling to control his laughter enough to catch his breath "But, Bob, none of them did. Cause for celebration, no?" he pulled out a bottle of beer, cracking the top off with his teeth.

"That's a disgusting habit, you know that right?" she said, not taking her eyes off the small group of smoky agents in the distance "And I don't even want to know where you were hiding that beer."

"If you're going to be like that then I'll just have to drink yours too," Hunter said, taking a swig from his bottle "Cheers!"

 


End file.
